


Yes Sir

by ha_ji_ma_vixx



Category: VIXX
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub, Its just filth tbh lads, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_ji_ma_vixx/pseuds/ha_ji_ma_vixx
Summary: Taekwoon and Wonshik are good boys.





	Yes Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing ever pls be kind. If u wanna talk to me abt vixx things, my tumblr for that is   
> https://ha-ji-ma-vixx.tumblr.com/   
> Anyway, enjoy!!

Taekwoon's back hit the soft mattress and Wonshik soon crashed on top of him.  
Instantly, they moved their lips against each other, hands pulling at whatever they could find whether it was clothes, hair, or skin.

Taekwoon felt Wonshik’s strong thighs on both sides of his waist, effectively pinning him to the bed and straddling him.  
Wonshik could feel the elder’s erection on his inner thigh and grinded against it.  
Taekwoon tipped his head back and arched into the younger’s touch. 

"Remember, no cumming until i say so"  
Hyuk instructed from the bedroom door, closing it behind him. 

Taekwoon and Wonshik both grunted into each others mouths in agreement. 

"What was that?" Hyuk asked with a firm tone in his voice. He walked closer to where they were on the bed.

Approaching the bed from the side, he grabbed both of their hairs, pulling them apart except for a string of saliva still connecting them. There was a moment of quiet filled with pants and light moans.

"Yes, sir" they said in unison, all eyes and attention on Hyuk.  
"Good boys" he smiled and pulled them towards him, tongues and lips meeting in a heated kiss between the three of them.

Hyuk tangled his hands in their hair and nails scraped against their scalps and tugged on their hair, moving them for better access to their lips and mouths. 

Wonshik and Taekwoon kept their hands on each other, knowing better than to touch their master without his permission. But they couldn't help the moans slipping from their throats as the pressure of Hyuk’s hands in their hair was just right. 

Hyuk pulled away from the older men on the bed, to sit on the small two-seat sofa only a couple of steps away from it. 

He began to palm himself through his trousers as he watched the two men, grinding and humping on the bed in front of him. 

Wonshik started grinding his hard on against Taekwoon’s, making him moan into his mouth. He moved his lips from his mouth down to his neck.  
“Don't leave any marks, Wonshikkie” Hyuk told him in a gentle voice.  
He breathed an almost silent “yes sir” against Taekwoon’s neck, causing him to shiver at the sensation. 

Wonshik reached the end of Taekwoon’s T-shirt and pulled it up and over his head, temporarily breaking their kiss.  
The younger hovered over the older man, running his hands over his chest, pinching and twisting his nipples and making him hiss in pain and pleasure. 

Moving his hands up from his chest, he placed his hands around Taekwoon’s neck and squeezed, causing him to moan and buck his hips at the sensation of the delicious pressure on his throat.  
Wonshik moved further up and traced along Taekwoon’s lips with his long fingers. 

“Open up for Shikkie, Taekwoonie” Hyuk cooed from across the room.

Wonshik held Taekwoon’s chin to keep his mouth open as his dripped strings of his own spit into his mouth and moved closer to lick at his tongue and mouth, spreading it out and making a mess.  
Taekwoon took Wonshik’s tongue into his mouth, moaning around it and began to suck on it.  
“Oh fuck, you two are going to kill me one day” Hyuk groaned at the obscenely erotic action. He unbuckled his belt and took his length out and stroked it lightly. 

Hyuk reached forward for the bottle of lube on the nightstand next to the bed and squirted enough into the palm of his hand.  
“Ah, such good boys for me” Hyuk gasped as he pumped his length with his lubed up hand. 

“Take his trousers off, Wonshik”  
“Yes, sir” He obeyed, pulling down Taekwoon’s trousers and exposing his thick, firm, pale thighs. He splayed his hands over his thighs, causing him to whimper and arch his back.  
Wonshik’s hands carried on going up from his thighs to his crotch, where a wet patch had formed and Taekwoon’s cock was straining the material of his briefs.

“Ah- Sir, c-can Wonshik take them off please?” Taekwoon asked politely, making an attempt to look at the youngest when he spoke to him. 

When he looked over, he couldn't believe how Hyuk still looked perfect with his hair, not a strand out of place and his clothes, sans trousers and underwear, still nice and neat. 

“As long as you can answer a question for me, baby boy” Hyuk replied, still stroking himself at a leisurely pace.  
“Yes, sir”  
“In a few minutes when Wonshikkie’s cock is in your tight little ass, and you're begging him to fuck you harder, begging him to-” 

His question was cut off by a groan from Wonshik, visibly getting harder and making his jeans strain more (if that was possible) at his dirty talk. 

Hyuk couldn't help but smirk at the way his words affected him before continuing.

“When you're begging him like the good, little slut you are and you and Wonshik are ready to cum, do you want me to cum on your pretty face?” Hyuk asked, watching Wonshik rubbing Taekwoon and himself through their underwear. 

“Yes s-sir, ah! Please sir” Taekwoon choked out, maintaining eye contact with Hyuk. He wondered how someone could say something so sinful but still look so angelic. 

“Wonshik, baby, take them off” he said, gesturing to him with his free hand to hurry up. 

“Yes, sir” Wonshik nodded and made very quick work of taking his briefs off. 

“And you can undress too” Hyuk added, growing impatient to see his boys fuck each other. 

“Thank you, Sir”  
Wonshik climbed off of Taekwoon and the bed and began to strip by removing his shirt, revealing those infamous abs. 

The older man on the bed propped himself up on his elbows to watch him undress.  
Wonshik couldn't quite place it, but there was something so hot about other people watching him in situations like this. He was pretty sure Taekwoon and Hyuk would agree.. 

As Wonshik took his boxers off, freeing himself of the material, he looked back up at Taekwoon who had moved further up the bed with his knees propped up, laying on his back; he was starting to slowly jerk himself off, watching Hyuk one moment and Wonshik the next. 

Wonshik crawled up to where Taekwoon was and began kissing him, open mouthed, deep, and sloppy. 

Wonshik took Taekwoon’s hands from around his hard, leaking cock and pulled them up above his head, not once pulling away from his mouth. He held his wrists together with one hand while the other moved down to push his knee down against the bed in an attempt to spread them. 

“Now, if Wonshik lets go of your wrists, will we have a repeat of last time? Or will you be a good boy?” Hyuk’s voice pulled Taekwoon out of his aroused haze.

“I’ll b-be a good boy! I swear, I'll be a good boy, sir, please.” Taekwoon begged Hyuk, head pushing back against the pillows, chest rising and falling against Wonshik's.  
The sight of him and Wonshik desperately pawing at each other and very aroused always made him weak; this time was no exception.

“Shikkie, look at me” Hyuk ordered, one hand brushing a few strands from his forehead, the other stroking his achingly hard cock, providing relief.

He lifted up from Taekwoon, removed his hand from restraining his wrists and turned his head to lock eyes with Hyuk.  
“Give him what he wants, what you both want” he nodded as he bucked into his own touch.

“Yes, sir” Wonshik said as he turned his attention back to Taekwoon.  
He was knelt in between his spread legs, and cupped his face, bring him in for one last intense kiss before getting down to business.  
Wonshik slid his tongue against Taekwoon’s and lightly sucked on it, causing them both to groan, vibrations tickling their lips. 

Wonshik replaced his tongue with two fingers. He bit his lip watching the man underneath him swallow his fingers without so much as gagging. 

When he was satisfied, Wonshik moved his fingers to Taekwoon's entrance and began to circle it. He pressed his fingers flat against it, causing him to moan and grind his hips into Wonshik's touch. 

He moved down and pulled Taekwoon's thighs over his shoulders and used his tongue instead of his fingers. The first press of his tongue surprised Taekwoon as his hips jumped at the feeling.  
The way that Wonshik was holding on to his hips to keep them still was sure to leave marks.

Wonshik began to work his tongue inside of Taekwoon, opening him enough to fit one of his spit-coated fingers in. When he had adjusted, he started to slowly move it back and forth.  
“Ah! Oh god, Wonshikkie! Please, m-more” Taekwoon mewled, leaning his head against his arm. His hands were clenched tightly into a fist, resisting the urge to touch. 

Wonshik took his finger out and held Taekwoon's ass open, watching him clench around nothing but air; he couldn't help the noise that escaped his swollen lips.

Without much warning, he shoved his two saliva soaked fingers in Taekwoon's hole causing him to cry out and arch his back.  
Wonshik spat on his fingers some more to make it easier to stretch him for his dick and he knew that Taekwoon loved how wet and good it felt. 

He began to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Taekwoon, moving them apart when he put them inside to open him up more. He may have also accidentally on purpose curled his fingers up to brush against his prostate, causing him to babble something along the lines of  
“Please fuck me, Wonshik, please please. Sir, can he fuck me now? Please please please…” 

“Yes, god yes. Both of you have been very good boys for me, you deserve it.” Hyuk said, tilting his head back. He felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach, he was getting closer and his strict facade was slipping. 

Wonshik took his fingers out of Taekwoon and got the lube off of the night stand where Hyuk had put it, and coated his length in it. As he stroked himself, he sighed a sigh of relief as he had not touched himself for most of the time they were together; he was too busy focusing on pleasing Taekwoon and Hyuk.

He lined his cock up with Taekwoon's gaping entrance and thrust in. All three of them let out some kind of noise, Taekwoon's was a groan of pure satisfaction of Wonshik filling him up, Hyuk moaned at the feeling of his hands working himself slightly closer to orgasm. The grunt that came from Wonshik was one of relief of having something around his cock.

Wonshik slowly rolled his hips to meet Taekwoon's, he briefly stilled letting himself enjoy the feeling of the older man wrapped around his length.  
He rolled his hips again and again and again, starting to make a steady rhythm of skin slapping against skin. 

“How does he feel, baby? Is it nice and tight despite how much of a greedy slut he was the other night? Taking me and you, Wonshikkie.” Hyuk said, his hand picking up speed; his own words make his cock twitch.

“Y-yes, Sir. He feels…so fucking good, and tight” Wonshik pants, moving his hips faster and causing Taekwoon to cry out in pleasure.

“Sir, c-can I move my hands now please?” Taekwoon asks. Tears are welling in his eyes from frustration. 

“Yes” Hyuk said almost immediately.

Taekwoon pulled one of his hands to Wonshik's forearm and wrist and moved his hand to wrap around his neck.  
The moan Taekwoon let out when Wonshik squeezed the sides of his neck was pornographic. 

“More, more Wonshik more” Taekwoon begged as he started to move his hips up and down to meet Wonshik's.  
He put more and more pressure on until he stopped Taekwoon's breathing for a few seconds. 

When he let go, Taekwoon's chest rose up and down sporadically, slowly letting his breathing return to normal while all he could do was let out a string of curses at the pleasure that ran through his body.

Hyuk stood up, taking a few seconds to centre himself before walking over to the bed where Wonshik was thrusting into Taekwoon. He climbed on the bed, positioning himself behind Wonshik, leant in close and wrapped a hand around his neck. He let his head drop back to rest on Hyuk’s shoulder.

“Do you think you've been a good boy for me, Wonshikkie?” Hyuk asked, tightening his grip around his throat. His orgasm was starting to creep up on him as he felt another stirring in his lower stomach.

“Yessir” Wonshik rushed out, he was running out of air as he drowned in pleasure. He dug his nails into Taekwoon's hips, making him whine. 

“That's right. Good boy.” He said moving his hand from around his neck and into his hair. Hyuk pulled his head to one side and bit the exposed skin, earning several moans from Wonshik. 

When he was content with the marks he left on Wonshik, he moved up to Taekwoon.  
He knelt next to his head, jerking himself off over his face. The way that Taekwoon was contorting his face, Hyuk knew he was getting close too. 

“Taekwoon, you've been a good boy too” Hyuk said, moving his hand faster and hips bucking wildly now.  
“Would you like a reward for being so good?” He asked, breath getting ragged. He was surprised at how he could string a sentence together while he was in this state. 

“Yes sir, please sir,” Taekwoon begged, his voice wavered a little and he screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to hold back his orgasm for another minute.

With a loud groan, Hyuk painted several white stripes of semen across Taekwoon's face, mainly on the bridge of his nose and near his mouth.  
“Sir, Sir, please can i cum?” Taekwoon pleaded, looking up at Hyuk.  
Although his face was covered in his cum, Hyuk couldn't believe how cute and innocent he looked in that moment; he could never resist his good, baby boy.

“Yes baby, cum for me. Both of you, cum” Hyuk said, giving them permission. He ran his hand over Taekwoon's broad chest, tracing his hard nipples and his hand began to slowly creep down to his shaft.

Not ten seconds later, Taekwoon had released onto his own stomach from Wonshik thrusting into him relentlessly and Hyuk stroking his cock.

With Taekwoon cumming and clenching around Wonshik's member, making him reach his peak and his cum filled Taekwoon.

In an attempt to stop it leaking out, Wonshik keeps his cock inside Taekwoon to act like a plug.  
Wonshik reached down to hold Taekwoon's chin to keep his head still and proceeded to lick the cum off of his face.  
When he cleaned the majority of it off, he meets Taekwoon's eager lips, pushing a concoction of his saliva and Hyuk’s cum into his mouth.  
Taekwoon hums contently as he licks into Wonshik's mouth, trying to swallow everything he gives him. 

“You like that, Woonie? You like being a slut for my cum?” 

“Yes Sir” he nods lightly, still trying to kiss Wonshik. He brings his hands to the back of his neck, holding him closer to him. 

“Hmm, what good boys you two are” Hyuk smiles at them. 

Wonshik breaks away from the kiss, moving his hands to rest on Taekwoon's hips as he pulls his now soft cock out of him.  
He crosses his legs in an attempt to keep his cum inside of him and fails in doing so, as his ass is still stretched open a little. 

Hyuk silently signals to Wonshik to move from Taekwoon's legs; when he sits where Wonshik was, Hyuk pulls his legs apart and doesn't hesitate to move his face down to his ass.  
He licks a firm stripe from his crack, where some cum has trickled down, up to his balls just to make him shudder and groan with delight.  
He collected all the cum that he could into his mouth.

Moving back up, face to face with Taekwoon who already had his mouth open, anticipating what was to come.  
Hyuk couldn't help but quirk his lips up into a small smile and how eager he was. 

He put his hands on either side of his head to hold himself above his face. He puckered his lips to fit just inside Taekwoon's mouth and let the mixture of Wonshik's cum and his spit drip onto his tongue. 

“Who knew our Taekwoonie could be such a cum slut?” Hyuk asked, smiling down at him. Taekwoon smiled lazily back at him, feeling tired from their previous activity.  
He started stroking his hair and cooing over him, telling him how good he was and giving him endless praise.  
Before the other men knew it, Taekwoon was falling asleep, resting his head against Hyuk’s thighs.

“Hey, I'm gonna have a shower. Care to join?” Wonshik asked in a low voice, aware of his sleeping hyung. 

“How can i say no?” Hyuk smiled back, he gently picked up Taekwoon’s head and put a pillow under it.

“What about Taekwoon?” Wonshik questioned.

“Don't worry, I'm sure we can wake him later” Hyuk said, taking his hand and leading them to the shower.

“Now, where were we?”


End file.
